NightMare
by AoryutochanZ
Summary: ( re-upload ) ... sadness, madness and hatred start full fill my mind even a strange voice start wondering in my head. What is it? why... why..? - This's my first English Fanfiction. Really a short story.. Characters : HayamaTakumi & SakiGiichi


Title : Nightmare

Fandom : Takumi-kun Series

Desc : Gotoh Shinobu

Characters : Saki Giichi & Hayama Takumi

Rat : T

Genre : Hurt / Comfort

A/N : This's my first English story. I'm really sorry with all my bad grammar and spelling mistakes.. I wrote this as I promise to my neechan ^_^

( I just re-upload this story and thanks a lot for Dua chan for editing this story... Seriously I wrote a lot of mistakes T^T )

Idea : After listening Chou - Fatal Frame, suddenly I got the idea and tried to combine the 'feeling' with this fandom.

Pov : Hayama Takumi

**-00START00-**

What would you do when you are trapped in a different world without anyone behind you? Alone in the dark without anyone being able to hear you, even when you scream until your voice is broken. You cry a lot, hope a small light will come to you but... that small light is no where to see. All the fears start to make you stressed and mad. You start to wonder and ask yourself...

"Where are all of my friends? Why none of them is standing behind me? Did they not always promise me to stay behind me and support me, no matter how hard our days would be? "

and my family...

"Where are they? Why they only cared about my brother and blamed me for something which even I don't understand? Why my father didn't say anything although he knew the truth about my brother? Why...why..."

Again.. I feel it is hard to breath and slowly my tears start to fall.

"...am I so useless? then... why were I born in this family? Is there any possibility that the birth fairy made mistake while writing my fortune?..."

"You were a burden. You shouldn't have been born in this world," a strange voice start to fill my head.

"Eh?"

"Nobody likes you! No one in this world will love you! You will just be their tool! No wonder your brother used and kicked you like a toy! You really are useless, Hayama Takumi. It is better if you leave this world with all this hatred you have gained"

My head and chest feel deeply hurt! I put my hands on my ears hoping to stop hearing this voice ... but it seems impossible. That voice keeps talking and I scream as loud as I can.

Suddenly I feel a soft shake at my body which shakes my brain too. My head hurts because of that. I force myself to open my eyes and I can see my precious one with a worried face. Without any words, I open my arms, hug him tightly and rest my head at his right shoulder.

"Takumi? What happened?'', Gii slowly rubs my back with his right hand while his left hand is on my head. "Why are you crying, Takumi? A nightmare?", I am silent while my tears are falling down. "Don't worry Takumi. Nobody will hurt you... Do you need some water?"

I shake my head while hugging him tightly. "Gii, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Takumi. I'll answer to anything you ask... "

A silence appears between us for few moments but after a while, I start talking.

"Gii, is it true... you have been in love with me since we were kids?"

"Eh? Why are you asking me that, Takumi?"

I release him from my hug and face him directly. "Please answer me, Gii. Do you really love me?"

A silence comes between us again. Suddenly Gii puts his left hand on my cheek while having a bright smile on his face. "What a stupid question, Takumi..." I get very confused but then without a word, Gii kisses my cheek and hugs me. "If I'm not in love with you, why I would I spend my precious time to get every possible information about you? Why would I leave my everything in the past and come to you. Everything I do is only for you Takumi. I don't care what people say. As long as I can stay with you, Takumi..."

"Gii..." I hug him tightly as my answer to him.

"Now, Takumi... Can you explain to me why you suddenly ask that question? Is it about your ... nightmare...? or.. your brother...?"

I nod without releasing Gii from my hug.

"I don't know where I actually were... What I know is that in my dream, I keep walking in the dark without any direction. I keep walking and suddenly a big door is in front of me. When I open the door, sadness, madness and hatred start to fill my mind along with a strange voice. That a strange voice then wonders in my head and starts to say."

"...Takumi?"

I start to cry again... "Its says I'm a burden for everyone, that I am just a toy... and... and... that's why my brother... used me like his other things.. because.. I'm... a toy..."

"Shhhh... No, Takumi. Stop saying things like that...," Gii rubs my back and hugs me more tightly. I can feel I am already wetting his black shirt with my tears. "Takumi, listen to me..." Gii moves me so that we are face to face again. "I promise and swear to you I'll never leave you behind! Never! and I'm ready to give my life for you if you are ever in danger, Takumi..."

"G-gii... please don't say like that.. You scare me.. Please..don't..."

Again, Gii smiles and slowly move me to lie on bed again on a side. He lies behind me, putting his arm under my head as my pillow while my back leans on his chest. "Sleep now, Takumi. You still have some classes tomorrow..."

I nod and close my eyes. Before I fall asleep, I can feel Gii's hand on my head and my shoulders. Later I hear him, whispering slowly to himself.. "Tomorrow I'll ask Misu to forbid Shingyouji to play any horror game with Takumi.."

**_00END00_**

A/N : Thanks for taking your time to reading this story~


End file.
